Not Just Lust
by Endou
Summary: My First EY21 fiction. RnR please? Special for My beloved Imouto-chan, heyitschechenky. PWP! LEMON EKSPLISIT! AKAKOTA pair. Don't like? Don't read!


**Disclaimer:**

Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Rated:**

M –saya tidak bercanda-

**Pairing:**

AkaKota

**Warning:**

OoC (saya sudah berusaha se-IC mungkin), **YAOI**, **LEMON** Eksplisit, **PWP**(Porn Without Plot), sexual content,** not be appropriate for UNDERAGE, **Abal, gaje, alur cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, and maybe typo(s).

**Genre:**

Romance/General

**K****inri****'s Note:**

Salam kenal, readers dan author fandom Eyeshield 21. (_._)

Saya ingin mencoba menulis di Fandom ini. Karena, saya lagi suka sama pair AkaKota, sih. ^^ Maaf jika ini sangat OOC. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal saya agar mereka terlihat IC. Semoga Anda semua menghargainya. Oh ya, Cuma mau ngingetin sekali lagi, **PWP! LEMON EKSPLISIT! **

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

'AkaKota' = mind

"AkaKota" = speech

**.**

**.**

**HAVE A NICE READ, MINNA-SAMA**

**.**

**.**

**Not Just Lust**

**By Reikyaku Kinri**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Perlahan, Akaba merebahkan tubuh Kotaro, pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu di atas kasur nyaman miliknya dan menindihnya. Direndahkannya tubuhnya dan mulai memagut bibir Kotaro dalam ciuman panjang memabukkan, bentuk ketulusan cinta keduanya.

"Ahhnnn… ahhh…" desahan-desahan tertahan dari mulai memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Kotaro, kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Akaba memandang Kotaro yang terbaring tanpa daya di bawahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku yakin! Sudahlah, cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" sahut Kotaro dengan napas terengah.

"Fuu~ aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesalinya. Mengertilah, Kotaro," ujar Akaba menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher jenjang Kotaro.

"Iya, Aku mengerti! Dasar gak smart," balas Kotaro sedikit berteriak.

Mengerti akan keputusan bulat sang kekasih, Akaba kembali memulai aksinya. Kembali, dibawanya kedua belah bibir Kotaro dalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang lembut memabukkan penuh candu. Perlahan, ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan pada kedua belah bibir Kotaro. Kotaro yang merasakan cinta, penantian juga kerinduan dalam ciuman Akaba pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya. Desahan-desahan tertahan pun mulai meluncur mulus dari tenggorokannya tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Ahhhnnn… Hhh… Khhh…"

Mendengar desahan tertahan yang begitu menggetarkan iman, Akaba makin semangat melumat belahan bibir Kotaro. Sungguh, Akaba tak pernah dan tak akan pernah merasa bosan dengan rasa yang ditawarkan kekasihnya itu.

Rasa manis, hangat juga lembut yang melebur menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah kesatuan harmonis. Menciptakan satu rasa baru yang begitu memabukkan. Rasa yang takkan pernah membuatnya jenuh meski telah mengecapnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Satu-satunya rasa yang akan selalu menjadi candu baginya.

Dengan perlahan, Akaba menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati sudut-sudut bibir Kotaro. Meminta izin untuk masuk dan menginvasi rongga hangat sang kekasih. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan terkesan malu-malu, Kotaro mulai membuka mulutnya. Mengizinkan Akaba untuk memulai invasinya.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Akaba segera menyusupkan lidahnya. Menjilati langit-langit rongga hangat Kotaro dengan perlahan dan terkesan menggoda. Membuat desahan Kotaro makin keras secara instan, "Nhhnnn….. Ahh… ahnn…"

Dialihkannya lidahnya pada deretan gigi Kotaro. Menjilatinya perlahan. Mengabsen satu-persatu deretan gigi itu dan mulai mengajak lidah Kotaro untuk mengikuti permainannya. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata pemuda berambut merah ini adalah seorang _good kisser_? Bahkan Kotaro pun sampai terbawa dalam permainannya. Meski terkesan kaku juga takut, Kotaro mulai menautkan lidahnya pada lidah Akaba dan menari bersama.

"Ahhnnn… Hnnn… Ahhh…. Nngh…"

Terbuai akan permainan Akaba semakin dalam, Kotaro mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher Akaba. Menarik kepala merah itu untuk semakin mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Desahan meluncur halus. Saliva keduanya bercampur. Menyatu menjadi satu dan mengalir melalui sudut bibir.

Ciuman mereka pun semakin panas dan menuntut. Tak mau ketinggalan, lengan Akaba pun mulai merayap naik dan membuka kancing kemeja milik Kotaro satu persatu. Disibaknya kemeja itu dan membuangnya asal. Membuat kemeja itu teronggok begitu saja di lantai kamar yang dingin.

Kotaro sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan berarti saat Akaba mulai melucuti kemeja yang dikenakannya. Diabaikannya nasib kemejanya yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan teronggok begitu saja entah di sudut mana di ruangan itu. Seiring dengan terlepasnya lapisan kain yang membalut tubuh atasnya, kini, tubuh atas Kotaro pun telah terekspos bebas. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang mulus tanpa cacat pada Akaba yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Nampaknya akal sehat sudah tak berlaku lagi bagi Akaba. Saat ini, dikepalanya hanya ada Kotaro, Kotaro dan Kotaro.

Hanya Kotaro.

Tak ada hal yang ia inginkan.

Merasakan kalau paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan Oksigen lebih, Kotaro mendorong pelan bahu Akaba. Isyarat agar Akaba menyudahi ciuman mereka dan memberikan Kotaro kesempatan untuk memperpanjang masa hidupnya. Dengan enggan, Akaba melepaskan ciuman mereka hanya sekedar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sebagai manusia untuk menghirup gas senyawa bernama Oksigen.

Mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya Kotaro yang terbaring di bawahnya. Seketika, napasnya tercekat.

Wajah merah menggoda.

Mata sayu seolah memasrahkan diri.

Bibir membengkak kemerahan.

Dada naik turun, napas yang terengah.

Sungguh. Akal sehat tak lagi pada tempatnya seharusnya. Meninggalkan tempatnya dan memberikannya dengan senang hati pada hasrat. Membiarkan hasrat memenuhi pikiran Akaba. Menghalangi penglihatan mata merah Akaba dengan kabut.

"Hahh… Hahh… D-dasar gak smart! Kau… hahh… mau membunuhku, ya?" ujar Kotaro pada Akaba terbata seraya berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Kotaro. Ini semua salahmu. Kaulah…. Yang membuatku seperti ini, Kotaro," bisik Akaba tepat di telinga Kotaro. Membuat Kotaro sedikit tersentak. Perlahan, Akaba membuka mulutnya dan menggigit daun telinga Kotaro pelan. Menjilati bekas gigitannya.

"Ngghhh…. Ahh… A-kaba…" desah Kotaro.

"Teruslah mendesah, Kotaro. Lantunkan ritme terindah untukku."

Dengan lihai, lidahnya mulai merambat turun menuju leher jenjang milik Kotaro. Dijilatnya perlahan. Tak ia biarkan satu inci pun terlewati. Menggigit perpotongan antara leher dan bahu dengan keras. Pekikan Kotaro pun mulai terdengar.

Akaba melepas gigitannya dan menghisapnya keras. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dengan ini, ia telah menandai Kotaro sebagai miliknya. Menandai kalau tubuh ini, adalah miliknya seorang. Kalau seorang Kotaro Sasaki, adalah milik Hayato Akaba seorang.

Mengecup kecil hasil karyanya, Akaba mulai beralih tempat. Digigitnya kembali leher jenjang Kotaro dan mengisapnya. Membuat banyak tanda di sana. Makin menenggelamkan Kotaro dalam palung kenikmatan. Ia tak kuasa menolak sensasi sentuhan bibir Akaba di lehernya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi candu baginya. Tanpa dapat ditahan, desahan nikmat pun mengalir keluar melalui tenggorokannya.

Selama bibirnya sibuk dengan leher Kotaro, tangannya yang bebas, mulai merayap naik. Menyusuri lekukan pinggang Kotaro dan mulai meraba perut datar kekasihnya itu. Terus merayap naik. Mencoba menemukan tonjolan kecil di sana.

'Dapat,' serunya dalam hati.

Perlahan, dirabanya tonjolan itu dan meremasnya pelan. Membuat pekikan tertahan Kotaro kembali bergema. Dipilinnya tonjolan itu. Bergantian antara kiri dan kanan. Membuat tonjolan itu semakin menegang.

Menjilati hasil karyanya pada leher jenjang Kotaro. Lidah itu perlahan turun. Membasahi apa saja yang dilewatinya. Membuat gerakan sensual untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang semakin lama semakin meracau tak jelas.

Menjilat tonjolan kecil di sana dengan perlahan sementara salah satu tangannya kembali memilin tonjolan satunya. Mengirimkan impuls-impuls kenikmatan pada Kotaro. Dikulumnya tonjolan itu dan sesekali menghisapnya keras. Meninggalkan kissmark di sana. Menandai kalau 'ini' juga merupakan miliknya dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali dirinya. Iseng, ia mengigit kecil tonjolan itu dan segera mendapat respon dari Kotaro berupa pekikan tertahan. Pekikan yang menyiratkan kenikmatan tersendiri.

Diam-diam, Akaba mengembangkan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. Seingai penuh makna terbentuk jelas di sana. Tak mampu ia menahan seringai itu agar tak terbentuk. Karena, sungguh! Apapun itu. Bagaimana pun bentuknya. Akaba akan benar-benar menyukai cara pemuda di bawahnya ini dalam merespon sentuhan-sentuhannya. Sekecil apapun sentuhannya itu. Seringan apapun sentuhan itu. Respon yang didapatnya pasti akan selalu menerbangkan akal sehatnya. Menebalkan kabut hasrat yang menutupi pandangannya.

Jilatan dan kuluman itu pun berpindah dari yang satu ke yang satunya lagi. Mengirimkan impuls kenikmatan yang sama dan seimbang. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas mulai turun dan meremas 'sesuatu' dibawah sana yang masih tertutup oleh celana. Membuat Kotaro memekik dengan sangat keras. Namun, dengan sigap langsung dibungkam oleh ciuman basah oleh Akaba.

Tubuh Kotaro bergetar hebat. Permainan yang dilakukan Akaba membuatnya terbakar oleh api hasrat. Membuat matanya juga tertutup oleh kabut tebal hasrat. Kembali, dikalungkannya lengannya pada leher Akaba. Memohon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Memperjauh permainan mereka. Lebih. Kotaro menginginkan lebih. Lebih dari ini.

"Bersabarlah," bisik Akaba lembut seraya menarik celana yang dikenakan Kotaro hingga terlepas dan melemparnya asal. Menarik seluruh lapisan kain yang menutup tubuh indah Kotaro dengan sedikit kasar dan membuangnya asal. Tak perduli nasib pakaian itu nantinya. Itu tak lagi penting saat ini.

Akaba kembai pada permainannya. Bibirya kembali meninggalkan kissmark di leher jenjang Kotaro sementara salah satu tangannya memainkan nipple Kotaro. Tangannya yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk memanja 'sesuatu' yang sudah menegang di bawah sana. Meremasnya lembut. Memijatnya. Dan mulai mengocoknya perlahan.

Tubuh Kotaro makin bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya menggeliat mengikuti alur permainan Akaba. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan satu nama yang sama. Memadunya dengan desahan nikmat dari mulutnya.

"Ngghhh… Ahhnnn… A-aka… Akabaaa…Ghhnn…"

Kocokan Akaba pada kejantanan Kotaro pun semakin lama semakin cepat. Membuat Kotaro meracau tak jelas dan memejamkan matanya erat. Dirasakannya kejantanan Kotaro makin menegang. Kembali, dipercepatnya tempo kocokannya. Kejantanan Kotaro mulai berdenyut dan semakin mengeras. Merasa kalau Kotaro akan melepas hasratnya, Akaba pun segera menghentika kocokannya. Membuat Kotaro mendesah kecewa.

Lidahnya yang sedari tadi bermain dengan dua tonjolan Kotaro pun perlahan turun. Menyusuri perut datar Kotaro dengan perlahan. Tak ingin ini akan cepat berakhir. Diangkatnya tubuhnya dan memperhatikan milik Kotaro yang sudah menegang dengan cairan _precum _di ujungnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Kotaro. Wajahnya telah memerah sempurna akibat permainan yang sedari tadi dimainkan oleh Akaba.

"Tidak," sahut Akaba kembali merundukkan wajahnya. Dijulurkannya lidahnya dan menjilat batang kejantanan Kotaro pelan. Mulai dari pangkal hingga ke ujungnya. Berusaha menyelimuti kejantanan itu dengan saliva-nya. Sementara mulutnya sibuk memanja kejantanan Kotaro, kedua tangannya bekerja untuk memanja dua tonjolan kecil di atas sana.

Kotaro melesakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal di belakangnya. Memekik kencang ketika merasakan kejantanannya terasa seperti diselimuti sesuatu yang hangat juga lembut. Ya. Akaba telah meraup seluruh kejantanan Kotaro. Memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Kotaro dan mulai mengulumnya. Layaknya anak kecil yang mengulum lollipop.

Dilumatnya kejantanan Kotaro. Sesekali mengigitnya kecil. Menbentuk tanda kepemilikan di sana. Mengirimkan impuls kenikmatan pada Kotaro yang terbaring tanpa daya.

Kenikmatan yang bagaikan sengatan-sengatan listrik mulai menghampiri Kotaro. Membelalakkan matanya dan kembali melesakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Membuka tutup mulutnya bergantian. Saliva mengalir dari sudut mulutnya. Seiring dengan meluncurnya desahan-desahan disela napas yang semakin lama semakin memendek.

"Nnaahh… Nghh… Ahhnnn…"

Akaba menyudahi lumatannya dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik dan turun. Memaju mundurkan bibirnya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Menggesekkan gigi putihnya pada batang kejantanan Kotaro. Menggigit kecil ujungnya dan kembali memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Sesekali, didongakkannya kepalanya. Melirik ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah kekasihnya. Seringai kembali terbentuk sempurna di wajahnya. Puas. Ia sangat puas karena telah membuat Kotaro tak berdaya. Terperangkap dalam pesonanya.

Dirasakannya kejantanan Kotaro semakin menegang dan semakin berdenyut dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Kotaro pun mulai mengejang. Ia sadar. Kotaro akan segera mencapai titik tertingginya yang pertama. Dipercepatnya gerakan kepalanya. Mengirimkan rangsangan lebih. Detik berikutnya, Kotaro pun mengeluarkan hasratnya. Diteriakkannya nama Akaba kekasihnya.

"Nnghh…. Akh! A-aka… Akabaa…!"

Tanpa merasa jijik sedikit pun, Akaba menelan cairan hasrat milik Kotaro yang mengalir ke dalam mulutnya tadi. Ditelannya separuh dan membaginya pada Kotaro. Ditawannya lagi bibir Kotaro. Menggunakan kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya saat Kotaro berusaha mengambil napas. Memaksa agar lidahnya masuk dan membagi cairan itu.

"Ngh! Nggghh!"

Kotaro berusaha mendorong keluar lidah Akaba yang tadi memaksa untuk masuk. Memutus ciuman mereka dengan paksa. Membuang mukanya dari hadapan Akaba. Memutus kontak bibir mereka.

"Rasanya benar-benar gak smart!" seru Kotaro tidak terima harus menelan cairannya sendiri.

"Oh, ya? Menurutku manis, kok," sahut Akaba berbisik.

Akaba kembali menyerukkan kepalanya. Ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Namun, semuanya terhenti ketika Kotaro mendorong bahunya menjauh.

"Buka bajumu. Dasar curang," ujar Kotar dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Fuu~ mau membantuku, Kotaro?" sahut Akaba tersenyum jahil.

"Ap- dasar gak smart!" gerutu Kotaro sambil memajukan bibirnya. Kebiasaan.

Kotaro mulai bengkit perlahan. Posisinya jadi separuh duduk saat ini. Diraihnya kancing teratas kemeja Akaba. Membukanya satu persatu dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah merona. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk berakhir seperti ini. Selesai dengan kancing, Kotaro pun mulai melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh Akaba. Menurunkannya perlahan sampai tiba-tiba,

"Akh! J-jangan… sentuh it-u," ucapnya dengan mata terpejam dan punggung membungkuk.

"Ada apa, Kotaro? Ayo, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," sahut Akaba.

"Ja-uhkan… dulu ta-ngan….mu!" ujar Kotaro susah payah.

Tangannya yang berusaha melepas kemeja Akaba semakin bergetar hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan nakal Akaba sedang memainkan miliknya di bawah sana. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak semakin gemetar?

"Fuu~ lanjutkan saja, Kotaro," sahut Akaba lagi tanpa melepas tangannya dan malah semakin mengocok kejantanan Kotaro cepat.

Kotaro tak membalas kali ini. Mati-matian, ia berusaha berkonsentrasi. Akhirnya, kemeja Akaba terlepas juga.

"Celanaku, Kotaro," ujar Akaba memerintahkan Kotaro untuk membuka celananya juga.

Tanpa banyak protes dan hanya memaju-majukan bibirnya, Kotaro mulai melepaskan pengait celana yang dikenakan Akaba. Menurunkan resletingnya dan melepaskan celana itu bersama bokser yang dikenakan Akaba untuk bergabung bersama kemeja Akaba yang sudah teronggok di lantai. Setelahnya, Kotaro pun kembali menidurkan dirinya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kini, ia sudah benar-benar lelah.

"Ini belum selesai, Kotaro," ujar Akaba. Ditariknya tubuh Kotaro agar terduduk. "Hisap punyaku," perintahnya.

"Tida- Ukh…. Baiklah."

Ragu-ragu, ditundukkannya wajahnya. Diraihnya milik Akaba dan mulai menjilati ujungnya. Mengulumnya dan mulai memeju mundurkan kepalanya meniru Akaba tadi. Gigitan kecil pun ikut serta. Mengirimkan kenikmatan lebih pada Akaba. Lama kelamaan, Kotaro pun mulai menyukai kegiatannya ini. Dengan semangat, dikulumnya kejantanan Akaba. Mengigitinya kecil dan menghisapnya kencang.

"Ssshh… cukup, Kotaro," ucap Akaba menarik mundur kepala Kotaro dari miliknya.

Kembali ia menindih tubuh Kotaro. Mengulum ketiga jarinya sendiri hingga terasa licin dan basah. Kemudian, membawa kembali bibir Kotaro yang sudah membengkak sedari tadi dalam sebuah ciuman basah. Kedua lidah itu kembali menari bersama di salam rongga hangat Kotaro.

Dengan hati-hati, Akaba melebarkan kaki Kotaro. Memberi ketiga jari basahnya akses untuk mencapai lubang kenikmatan yang akan segera ia rasakan nanti. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan lembut, Akaba menusukkan satu jarinya ke arah lubang Kotaro. Tak ada respon berarti. Ia pun mulai menusukkan jari kedua ke dalam lubang Kotaro. Kotaro hanya menggeliat tak nyaman. Jari ketiga pun ia masukkan.

Mata Kotaro terbelalak. Melebar sempurna. Terdengar erangan-erangan tertahan. Kotaro tak mampu berteriak. Mulutnya telah dibungkam oleh ciuman Akaba. Menyisakan erangan kecil tertahan. Akaba sadar. Kotaro pasti akan merasa sangat kesakitan. Namun, akan lebih sakit jika ia tak mempersiapkan Kotaro lebih dahulu.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Akaba mulai mengeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya. Membentuk gerakan zig zag dan sesekali memutarnya. Mencoba untuk melebarkan lubang Kotaro agar siap menerima kejantanannya nanti.

Ditariknya wajahnya menjauhi wajah Kotaro, "Tahanlah, ini akan sakit," ujarnya sebelum kembali memagut bibir Kotaro.

Sekali lagi, Akaba melebarkan kedua kaki Kotaro. Mempermudah aksesnya. Diarahkannya kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Kotaro. Dengan hati-hati dan sangat perlahan, didorongnya kejantanannya masuk. Seketika, Kotaro memutus ciuman mereka.

"Uwaa! Akhhh…. Sa-sakiiittt…. Aka-ba… Sak-iittt…"

Kedua mata Kotaro membulat sempurna. Rasa sakit mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ingin ia berteriak. Namun, semua suaranya telah teredam akibat ciuman Akaba. Ia hanya bisa merintih pelan. Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Berusaha membuat Kotaro melupakan rasa sakitnya, Akaba kembali meraih kejantanan Kotaro yang sempat terabaikan tadi. Dikocoknya cepat. Berusaha mengalirkan rasa nikmat pada Kotaro. Membuat Kotaro melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Satu sentakan keras, kejantanan Akaba pun telah tertanam sepenuhnya. Dilepaskannya bibir Kotaro dan menjilati air mata yang turun. Berusaha meminta maaf akibat rasa sakit yang baru saja ia merasa dirinya penuh. Namun, tak urung ia juga menikmatinya. Rasa sakit dan perih yang terasa menyoyak tubuhnya sedari tadi menyerangnya mulai tergeser oleh rasa nikmat yang perlahan menghantam dirinya.

Merasa kalau Kotaro sudah lebih rileks, Akaba pun memulai. Ditariknya keluar kejantanannya hingga hanya kepalanya yang tertinggal. Detik berikutnya, ia menyentak keras kejantanannya. Ia melakukannya lagi. Menariknya keluar lalu menyentak. Terus berulang berkali-kali. Dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Dengan diri yang semakin terbakar nafsu birahi. Rectum Kotaro meremas keras miliknya membuatnya lupa diri. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia menyentak-nyentakkan pinggulnya.

"Akh! D-di… sanahhnn… ahnnn… nghnnn…"

Kotaro mendesah kencang ketika dirasanya kejantanan Akaba menghantam prostatnya keras. Merasa telah menemukan tujuannya, Akaba terus menerus menghantam prostat Kotaro dengan ujung kejantanannya. Memuaskan Kotaro.

"Ahhnnnn… Hahhnn… Akhhh- Hahh… Annn…"

Lagi-lagi, napasnya tercekat ketika mendapati dirinya tengah melirik ekspresi Kotaro. Entah mengapa, ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Kotaro begitu menyilaukan permata ruby-nya. Seolah-olah puluhan kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekeliling wajah Kotaro. Membuat wajah itu terlihat begitu bercahaya dan mempesona.

Kembali ia menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya. Berusaha kembali mencapai titik terdalam kekasihnya itu. Kotaro pun hanya bisa menikmatinya. Membuat nafsu birahi Akaba semakin terbakar dengan desahan, rintihan dan erangan kenikmatannya. Meminta lebih.

"Cepaatt… hahh…. Akaba…" rintihnya.

Pinggulnya masih terus menyentak. Tangannya meraih kejantanan Kotaro dan menocoknya. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi tengah bermain di leher jenjang Koatro pun perlahan turun untuk bermain bersama tonjolan kecil milik Kotaro.

Kotaro mengerang keras. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Kunang-kunang seraya berterbangan di sekitar matanya. Dilesakkannya kepalanya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya membuka menutup. Merasakan ketiga titik sensitive-nya mendapatkan ransangan membuatnya menggila.

Sama halnya dengan Akaba. Semua rintihan, desahan dan erangan juga ekspresi Kotaro membuatnya juga menggila. Diraihnya bahu Kotaro dan mengubah posisi mereka tanpa melepas kejantanannya dari lubang Kotaro. Kini, Kotaro tengah terduduk tepat diatas Akaba.

"Bergeraklah," perintah Akaba final.

Terlanjur terbawa permainan, Kotaro pun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Naik. Turun. Naik. Turun. Begitu seterusnya. Makin lama, tempo yang dimainkan Kotaro semakin cepat. Berusaha agar kejantanan Akaba menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuhnya mengejang. Kejantanannya berdenyut pelan dalam genggaman Akaba. Akaba mendesis ketika dirasanya lubang Kotaro makin meremasnya erat. Detik berikutnya, Kotaro bersama Akaba mengeluarkan hasrat mereka bersama dengan meneriakkan nama sang kekasih.

"A-Akabaaa…"

"Ko-taro,"

Kotaro yang sudah kehilangan tenaganya pun menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja di atas tubuh Akaba. Napasnya terpurtus-putus. Matanya terasa berat. Ia mengantuk. Ingin ia tidur saat ini juga hingga tiba-tiba Akaba berbisik di telinganya.

"Ini belum selesai, Kotaro,"

Tanpa mencabut kejantanannya yang masih tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang Kotaro, Akaba kembali memutar posisi mereka. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Kotaro ke atas pundaknya dan kembali menghujami Kotaro dengan kenikmatan bercinta.

"Hentikaaahhhnnn…. Sialan kau- khnnn… Akaba!"

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kotaro yang hampir menulikan telinganya, Akaba terus saja menyodokkan kejantanannya. Keluar masuk. Menyesuaikan iramanya dengan deru napas Kotaro sendiri. Kotaro pun kembali tak berdaya. Desahan kembali meluncur dari mulutnya. Kembali melantunkan ritme terindah bagi Akaba.

Beberapa hentakan kemudian, mereka kembali melepaskan hasrat tertahan mereka. Kembali meneriakkan nama pasangannya. Napas mereka terengah. Tak ada yang membuka suara diantara mereka. Menikmati sisa-sisa kehangatan mereka. Dengan perlahan, Akaba menarik keluar kejantanannya. Berusaha tidak menyakiti Kotaro lagi. Dijatuhkannya tubuhnya di samping Kotaro dan berbaring menghadap Kotaro di sana. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan mengusap dahi Kotaro lembut.

"Terima kasih, Kotaro," ujarnya lembut seraya mengecup ringan bibir Kotaro.

"Diam! Aku ngantuk!" sahut Kotaro sinis.

Akaba hanya tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan kekasihnya ini dan memejamkan matanya. Rasa lelah sudah menumpuk di tubuhnya. Dipeluknya tubuh polos Kotaro. Mencari posisi nyaman. Mengikuti Kotaro untuk memasuki alam mimpi. Hingga matahari pagi esok menjemput mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kinri: *Baca ulang*

*muka pucet*

*benturin kepala ke tembok tetangga*

Imouto: Aniki apa-apaan sih? Bikin malu!

Kinri: *masih benturin kepala*

Imouto: Lho? Aniki bikin fict baru? Aku baca, ya! *mulai baca*

*blushing berat*

Kyaaaaaa~! Aniki MESUM!

Kinri: *pundung*

*muncul aura-aura gak enak*

Baiklah, readers-san, tolong review, ya? Mohon berikan saya saran dan komentar. Berhubung ini Lemon pertama saya. Jadi, harap maklum kalau hancur. (_._)

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
